Daohuihe
Daohuihe, '''officially the '''United Republics of the Land of Daohuihe (联合的 共和国 的 土地 岛回合), is a sovereign state in East Tagrae constituting the southern coast and the islands of Wodao and Taigong. It is bordered by Dideroed to the east and west, and the Tagrae inland to the north. Daohuiheans live a distinct cultural lifestyle, with over 92% of the population conforming to century old traditions and rituals. Daohuihe covers an estimated area of 138,000 km², with the government officially holding jurisdiction of 12 Danyuans (单元), or, cantons, each one represented by a local governor. Officially, each one of the governors is part of a larger council that enacts and enforces laws concerning local governance, while a higher leader (the Tāshitāde, or, 他是他的 has the power to directly dissolve or adjust laws. The Tashitade is also directly responsible for foreign policy, and has direct control over any and all laws concerning the military and manufacturing and exports of goods. History Pre-History Human presence in the river valleys of Daohuihe can be recorded as far back as 250,000 years ago, with basic skulls and other parts discovered in several caves along the Shen mountain range. The teeth of early hominids were discovered in Yandong Cave in the Danyuan of Baisha, and later, the fossilized pelvis bone of a hominid dating back 150,000 years was discovered just outside the capital of Shancheng. Fossilized rocks and turtle shells with pictographic characters inscribed on them were discovered under a lake in the Danyuan of Shuichi, supporting the theory that the first forms of the Daohuihean language originated some 2,000 years ago. Early Dynastic Rule (17th BC- 12 BC) The dynastic period of Daohuihe's period is split into two: the Shouxians and the Baiwenyis. According to tradition, the first dynasties emerged at the headwaters of the Wo River, with the first, the Shouxian Dynasty, said to have taken power around 1700 BC. Several historical scripts, such as the ''Cóng Huángdì de Shū ''of 157 BC, state that the Shouxian were the first of the world to master the art of farming, and were able to create vast lands across present-day Daohuihe dedicated entirely to the cultivation of rice and wheat. Although these claims can be disputed by historians, most historical evidence, such as evidence of ancient rice paddy's along the Wo, support this idea. The Shouxian ruled from 1700 BC to 1400 BC, when they were succeeded by the Baiwenyi via military uprising. It is generally accepted that the Baiwenyis unorthodox laws and poor administrative rule ultimately eroded the peoples trust in imperial rule, and it is universally cited as a direct cause of the feudal period of warlords and divided states. Feudal Period (11 BC- 200 BC) Following the assassination of the last Baiwenyi emperor, a new dynasty had attempted to take control: the Xinxians. However, the people had little to no interest in being ruled by another emperor after the disaster of the last dynasty, and swore no oath to the Xinxian leader. Eventually, small feudal states, most of which comprised only one or two villages, began popping up. For centuries, these feudal states reigned, with their borders constantly shifting and military conflict ever present. Little to no cultural evolution or trade was present at this point, with many archaeologists and historians noticing a "static" period. Eventually, as oral traditions and stories got twisted with the generations, an infatuation with a united, imperial rule grew in the states. This would eventually lead the Huifu Rebellion of 208 BC, in which a large number of the feudal territories began to merge into one another, or disappear all together, as their leaders were either ousted or killed via mass uprising.